Are you trying to seduce me?
by in-the-sometime
Summary: The Art of Seduction is something Emma Swan isn't at all familiar with, not like Regina. Regina is more than willing to be the one to show her how it's done.


******Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the show they're a part of, unfortunately.**

**A/N: Inspired by the famous seduction scenes from "The Graduate" There are a lot of lines from these scenes that I decided to keep, they fit in quite nicely. I had fun with this. ENJOY!**

Emma had just finished having a drink at the diner. Sure that she had lost the election, but she knew that she would much rather have her son's respect than be the new sheriff. So, she didn't let her decision bother her. Sidney didn't really have the experience, but what else was she supposed to do.

She headed to the sheriff's office, to just get a last look at the place, she didn't know exactly why, but something pulled her there.

She saw Regina sitting atop one of the desks, legs crossed and playing with the sheriff's badge as she traced it with every tip of her fingers.

"Look, Madam Mayor, I don't mean to be rude but –" Emma started but was interrupted.

Regina smiles up at the sheriff, it's forced, showing all of those perfect pearly whites. She places the badge beside her right thigh and takes out her cigarette case from her right coat pocket. She slides one out and as she goes for the left pocket of her coat she realizes she must have left the lighter in her car.

"Sure you don't. Do you have a lighter?"

"No."

**"**Oh - I forgot. The new sheriff doesn't smoke."

Emma's eyes widen with the implication of Regina's statement. Regina just rolls her eyes as she places the cigarette back in the case and inside her pocket.

**"**Is it really surprising?"

Emma seemed to snap out of her initial shock then.

**"**Is what surprising?"

"The fact that this town seems to think you are best equipped for the job. I suppose I was surprised as well."

**"**Oh - no. I'm grateful."

"In general."

**"**That's right." Regina looks at Emma curiously.

There is a long pause. Regina uncrossed her legs and starts to slowly come down from the desk, grabs the badge, and head towards Emma.

She gets into Emma's personal space; she seems to be holding her breath. She lifts her right hand and offers the badge to her new sheriff.

Emma takes a moment to eye Regina for any sign of this being another one of her games, but when she sees the sincerity there, she takes the badge. Emma noticed that Regina let her fingers linger more than was necessary.

**"**Congratulations."

Emma nods a response. Regina didn't budge, still looking right at her.

**"**Miss. Swan, I want to ask you something."

**"**What?"

**"**Will you take me home?"

"What - Excuse me." Emma stepped back a bit, taking in what the mayor had just asked.

"I left my car with Sidney this afternoon, I'm sure it's back at the house by now. It's late. Will you drive me home?"

Without thinking Emma reaches into her pocket grabs the keys and hands them to Regina.

"Uh. Here - you take it."

Regina looks at Emma like she must have lost her mind. She was not about to drive that deathtrap.

**"**Do you know how to work a stick?"

Regina lifts an eyebrow and looks at the keys, then back at Emma.

"You don't?"

**"**No."

(there is a pause)

**"**Let's go." Emma suddenly decides to just go with it.

Regina throws the keys to Emma. Emma catches them easily.

They reached the mansion. Emma stops her car right in front of the walkway. Regina showed no signs of moving out of the car.

"Thank you." The brunette said without looking at the other woman.

**"**Right."

They both stay still for a moment. Regina turns to face Emma.

**"**Will you come in, please?"

**"**What?"

**"**I want you to come in till I get the lights on."

"What for?" Emma looked at her questioningly.

"Because I don't feel safe until I get the lights on. Isn't that your job now? To make us all feel _safe_. You know. Protect and _serve_." Responded Regina in her mayor voice, but that last bit held more of a suggestive tone.

Emma lets out a frustrated sigh, but obliges anyways.

They move to the door. Regina takes out her key and opens the door.

**"**Would you mind walking ahead of me to the hall? I feel strange about coming into a dark house."

**"**But I can see there's a light nearby."

**"**Please."

That seemed more like a command than a plea and even though that made Emma a bit uncomfortable, she decided to go in anyways. The quicker she was inside, the faster she could say goodnight and leave.

Emma walks to the hall. Regina follows, after they make it to the hall, she goes past Emma and turns back to the blonde.

**"**What do you drink? Cider?"

**"**Look - I drove you home. It's been a long day and I have things on my mind. Can you understand that?"

Regina nods - but keeps moving - heading towards her office.

**"**All right then." Emma was getting frustrated.

**"**What do you drink?"

Emma follows her to the office.

**"**Miss. Swan - I'm sorry to be this way, but I don't want to be alone in this house right now."

**"**Why not?"

**"**Henry has a sleepover."

**"**You let Henry stay at a friend's house? Wait, Henry has a friend?"

**"**Yes and no, he's staying at Kathryn's." She pours herself a drink.

**"**Drink?" Regina offers already making her way to the small bar.

**"**No." She hands her a drink anyways.

**"**Are you always this much afraid of being alone?

"Afraid? No, I just thought I would congratulate you properly."

**"**Well, thank you again, but it's late –"

**"**I would really appreciate it if you have at least one drink with me."

Regina turns towards her desk. Emma sees the brunette bending slightly – can't blame her for taking a moment to admire the view - and then suddenly there's a click and a tune plays through the small speakers in the corners of the room.

**"**May I ask you a question?" Regina heads towards one of the chairs in the room.

Emma starts getting nervous, she looks at the brunette and sees her getting comfortable. She gives up and decides to have one drink, even if it seems to be getting really warm in that office. She slides her jacket off to try and cool herself off. Emma takes a seat opposite Regina and grabs the tumbler, settling it between her hands.

**"**What do you think of me?" Emma is cut off guard with such a question. She would think the mayor didn't care what people thought about her.

"What do you mean?"

**"**You must have formed some opinion. What do you think of me?"

**"**Well – If I'm going to be honest here." She gave a pause, almost as if asking for permission before spitting out the truth.

"I think you're manipulative, corrupt and used to getting your own way, no matter who you run over on your way to get it."

Seems Regina was prepared for such an answer, if her composure was any indication. Then again, the woman was a master of hiding her emotions; she's probably got a really good poker face.

**"**Did you know I used to ride horses?"

**"**What?" Emma was going to get dizzy just by the way this woman liked to change subjects.

**"**Did you know that?"

**"**Look - I think I should be going –"

"Sit down, Miss. Swan."

Regina's tone left no room for debate. Maybe she had taken the sheriff's words to heart.

**"**Madam Mayor - this conversation is getting a little strange. Now, you might have been a great many things in your past, but that has no merit on your current actions."

**"**No."

**"**What?"

**"**I suppose it doesn't." If she couldn't tell any better, Emma could have sworn she saw a hint of remorse. Nah.

They look at each other. Emma is half standing, but is stopped by the mayor's next action. Regina lifted her left leg and placed her foot beside the sheriff's right thigh. It was done in such a way that it made it possible for Emma to see the mayor's black laced underwear.

**"**You haven't touched your drink." Emma made herself look from the mayor's underwear to the tumbler that was shaking slightly in her hands. Her hands were shaking.

Regina takes a step toward Emma and the blonde shots up and starts to move away from her, but she grabs her by the wrist just in time and sits her back down. Emma is frozen on her spot and feels Regina's hand grasp for her tumbler. She takes it from her with her left hand and lets her right hand slide up all the way to her shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.

**"**Oh my God." Emma couldn't stop the way her body responded to Regina's touch, leaving behind goosebumps.

**"**Pardon?"

**"**Oh no, Regina, this –" Emma finally stood up straight.

**"**What's wrong?" Regina gave her an innocent look.

**"**Regina, you didn't - I mean you didn't expect –"

**"**What?"

**"**I mean - you didn't really think that I would do something like that."

"Like what?"

**"**What do you think?"

"Well I don't know."

**"**For God's sake, Regina, here we are, you've got me into your house. You give me a drink. You put on music, now you start opening up your personal life to me and you let Henry go to a sleepover."

**"**So?"

**"**Madam Mayor - you are trying to seduce me."

There is a pause. Regina gives Emma an unreadable expression.

"Aren't you?" Emma says in a weaker tone.

**"**Why no. I hadn't thought of it. I feel rather flattered that you –"

**"**Oh God, I'm so sorry, I'm just really tired, and your leg…I mean…I thought -"

"It's all right."

"It's not all right, I shouldn't have said that. I was wrong."

**"**Sit down."

**"**Please forgive me. Because I didn't mean it. I don't think of you that way. I'm mixed up." Emma wasn't exactly being truthful here and she knew that the mayor wasn't believing a word of it.

**"**All right. Now finish your drink." Regina tried handing the tumbler back to Emma but was stopped.

**"**Madam Mayor, I really shouldn't have said that."

"Well forget it right now. Finish your drink."

**"**What is wrong with me?" Emma ignored her and began to pace the office with her head down.

After a moment, Regina interrupted the woman's thoughts.

"Have you ever seen Henry's first school photo?"

**"**His school photo?" Emma looked up confused.

**"**Yes."

**"**No."

**"**Would you like to see it?"

**"**Very much." Emma smiled at that and Regina gave her a nod.

**"**It's upstairs."

Regina leads Emma upstairs. Emma noticed they were heading towards the main room, Regina's bedroom. All her nerves came rising up again, but she tried to stay calm. She had already misinterpreted enough for one night.

Emma moves further into the room and looks up at the photo Regina was handling with extreme care.

**"**Henry looks so handsome." Emma looked at the picture of Henry. Henry looked so much younger, wearing a white buttoned down shirt, a red striped tie, and a big smile on his face. There was even a missing tooth. It was perfect. She had never seen a photo of Henry when he was younger.

Regina hands Emma the photo.

"I don't have any school photos, but I'm glad Henry got to have his first one be so…perfect."

**"**Miss. Swan"

**"**Yes?" Emma asked while still looking at the photo.

**'**Will you unzip my dress?"

Emma looks at Regina then, steps back and holds the frame just slightly tighter.

**"**I think I'll go to bed."

**"**Oh. Well, goodnight." Emma needed to get out of there.

**"**Won't you unzip my dress?"

**"**I'd rather not, Madam Mayor."

**"**If you still think I'm trying to seduce you –"

"No, I don't. But you have to admit this is a very suggestive situation."

"Miss. Swan, this dress is easier to put on than it is to get off, all I'm asking is for your help."

**"**I know that. But I'm –"

**"**Come on." Regina turns her back and Emma begins to walk towards her, still holding the photo. Her body seemed to be reacting apart from what her mind was telling her.

**"**It's hard for me to reach."

Emma reaches forward and pulls the zipper down.

**"**Thank you." Regina says to her over the shoulder.

**"**Right."

Emma walks toward the door.

**"**What are you so scared of?"

**"**I'm not scared, Madam Mayor."

**"**Then why do you keep running away?"

**"**Because you're going to bed. I don't think I should be up here."

Regina lets her dress fall to the floor.

Emma's eyes went from the mayor's face to the pool of clothing on the floor. She couldn't move, didn't dare to look up.

"Haven't you ever seen a woman in her underwear before?"

**"**Yes, of course I have - But I just – Look –"

**"**What?"

She raised her eyesight and saw the olive skinned woman's body. She had on a matching pair of black laced underwear and her hands were on her hips. She looked every bit as regal as she could have while half naked. This woman was very proud of her body and she most certainly should be.

**"**Damn."

"Miss. Swan - I'm not trying to seduce you. I wish you'd –"

**"**Says the woman who's half naked and – What are you doing?"

Regina had started unbuttoning her bra.

"What does it look like?"

**"**Listen, this is getting confusing. You say you're not seducing me, but you clearly…are…so –"

**"**Would you like me to seduce you?"

**"**Seems like you know the answer."

**"**Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

**"**I'm going home now. I apologize for what I said. I hope you can forget it. But I'm going home right now."

Emma walks out of the door and down the stairs but is stopped by Regina's voice. It had reached a lower register than should have been impossible, considering she had to force it to reach the blonde downstairs.

**"**_Miss. Swan?"_

**"**Yes." Emma stopped on her tracks, just having gone down the last step.

**"**Will you bring up my purse before you go?"

**"**I have to go now. I'm sorry."

Regina walks into the hall. Peering from the top of the stairs, she is holding her dress in front of her.

**"**I really don't want to put this on again. Won't you bring it up?"

This woman was going to be the end of her.

"Where is it?"

**"**On that chair in the hall."

Emma goes to search for the purse, finds it and stares back up the stairs to find that Regina is no longer there.

**"**Madam Mayor?"

**"**I'm in the bathroom."

**"**Well here's the purse."

"Could you bring it up?"

**"**Well I'll hand it to you."

Emma starts back up the stairs.

**"**Come to the railing and I'll hand it up."

**"**Miss. Swan - I am getting pretty tired of all this suspicion. Now, if you won't do me a simple favor." Regina let that last bit hang.

Emma slowly climbs the stairs.

**"**I'm putting it on the top step."

**"**For goodness sake, Miss. Swan, will you stop acting that way and bring me the purse?

Emma gets to the top of the stairs, and starts slowly down the hall.

"I'm putting it here by the door."

**"**Will you bring it in to me?"

"I'd rather not." She was so not going to the bathroom, where a very naked Regina was surely waiting. Nope, she was not going to do that. She could control herself, but too much was too much.

"All right. Put it on the bed then."

**"**Right."

Emma walks quickly from the door, crosses to the bed and puts the purse down. As she starts to turn back quickly, she comes face to face with Regina. She is naked and shutting the door to the bedroom behind her.

**"**Oh God." Emma's mouth went dry.

Regina smiles.

**"**Let me out."

Regina turns the lock on the door.

**"**Don't be nervous."

**"**Get away from that door."

**"**I want to say something first."

"Jesus 'fucking' Christ, Regina!"

**"**Miss. Swan - I want you to know I'm available to you. If you won't sleep with me this time –"

**"**Oh my God." Emma didn't know what to do. Her brain told her to move past Regina, a very VERY naked Regina and bolt out, but her body had other plans.

**"**If you won't sleep with me this time, Miss. Swan, I want you to know you can call me up and we'll make some kind of arrangement."

Emma stays silent. She couldn't stop staring at the naked form of the woman in front of her. Her eyes wandered over every slop of breasts, every dip and turn of this woman's body was glorious. Emma licked her lips, already wondering what it would be like to taste this woman, inch by inch of delicious flesh.

**"**Do you understand what I said?" Emma made eye contact then.

**"**Yes." She was so very sure.

**"**Because I find you very –"

Emma didn't let her finish. She came towards Regina in three quick steps. Pushing Regina's body with her own, pinning her against the door. She grabbed the mayor's hand and placed them both overhead. The kiss started rough, as more of a clash of teeth and lips fighting for control. But slowly they started to explore each other's taste. Regina nipped at Emma's bottom lip and Emma's nipples hardened at the move, a soft moan escaped her. Emma's right hand started to explore the skin offered to her, reaching for a breast and was surprise to find that the nipple was already rock hard. She took her thumb and forefinger and pinched it slightly.

"Mmm"

"What is it that you find me, Madam Mayor?" It seemed it was Emma's turn to get the upper hand.

"Let's see… I find you easily seduced."

"You might have been able to seduce me Madam Mayor, but it is I who is in control of this."

"You would think that wouldn't you." Regina took that moment to bend her knee and press it against the blonde's center.

"Oh… fuck." Emma started rocking her hips and she moved her center against Regina's thigh, enjoying the wonderful pressure she found there, before she opened her mouth and gave a very noticeable moan. Emma's mouth found the brunette's neck quickly. She bit down and was rewarded by a small whimper; she soothed it with a lick and then sucked at it until she left her mark.

Emma kissed from the neck, to the woman's earlobe and whispered

"Mine"

"Only because I let you."

Emma chuckled

"Always need to have control."

"Always."

Regina took possession of Emma's lips again and started moving them towards the bed.

When the back of Emma's knees made contact with the corner of the bed Regina motioned to her shirt.

"That needs to go." Regina looped her right forefinger inside the blonde's waistband, she kissed her again and moved her lips from the woman's jawline all the way to her ear.

"These too." She whispered while tugging at the waistband.

Clothes were thrown to different corners of the room, no care to where they may land and as they both tumbled onto the bed. Regina following Emma's body down, Emma pulled Regina completely down for another kiss, going skin on skin. They got lost in each other's embrace, time passed as each woman explored the other's body. From something that would have been a desperate fulfilling of a mutual need turned into something much more meaningful. Neither woman would admit to it, not to themselves and certainly not to each other. But it was more, it felt like more than just carnal need, fucking was one thing, but this was as if every extension of their own being was offered to the other, through gasps, moans, whimpers, kisses, and the steaminess of it all left them both breathless at the end. Regina had even copied the blondes mark, only she chose the blonde's inner thigh as its home.

"Mine."

"Fuck, Regina." That made her smile, she had already given the blonde two mind-blowing orgasms, but hearing her name come out of those lips was something that always made her smile, she found that she would not grow tire of it.

Sweat covered both bodies as they ended up in each other's arms. In a warm embrace, they covered themselves with a blanket. Emma held Regina to her chest, one hand on the woman's back drawing small circles, the other was laced through dark hair. They both fell into a dreamless sleep.

Morning came and as the rays covered olive skin, Regina stirred, feeling the other side of the bed was empty and much colder than should have been, and figured Emma must have left for her apartment sometime in the early hours of the morning.

There was a slip of paper; she held it as she went to her nightstand's top drawer. She grabbed her reading glasses from inside and saw the blonde's handwriting.

'_Morning Regina, There's a hot pot of coffee ready for you in the kitchen and I hope you don't mind I took one of your shirts with me to work today, I couldn't find mine. So, Madam Mayer - are you going to seduce me, again? I'll keep your shirt till then. Yours, Emma._'

Regina smiled at the note and decided that yes, maybe she would like to seduce her new sheriff a few times over.

FIN.


End file.
